Rainbow! Pretty Cure
''is the first fananime made from Cure Coco. It has released at April 9, 2013. Its theme is colors. Plot One day, the peaceful, Rainbow Kingdom, was attacked by Kurokages and was destroyed making the Rainbow Kingdom get in a grey color. However, the Queen had grouped people in a far away place and was telling them to hide, but then the Kurokages were everywhere making people turn into grey stones and the Queen also. Then Kora which were there managed to escape as they entered Earth to find the Cures so they could enter the Kingdom and defeat the Kurokages and give back its color. Characters Pretty Cures / Akari the main Cure in the season. She has a bright spirit and work hard to get things done. She attends the Ringu Middle School with her friends. She makes her first appearance at episode one. Her name means "Deep Red Light". 'Tachibana Chou '(橘蝶 ) / Cure Orange (オレンジを治す Kyua Orenji) Chou is Akari's friend since first grade, they both attend to the same school. She has a boyish personality but cares about her friends. Her name means "Wild Orange Butterfly". '''Kise Maemi ( 黄瀬) / Cure Yellow (イエローを治す Kyua Yerou) Maemi attends the same school as Akari and Chou. She is shy but tries her best at helping her friends. Her name means "Yellow Smile". Ki Midori (キみどり) / Cure Green (グリーンを治す Kyua Gurin) Midori has a special bond with Aoi. She has a passion for nature, which makes her soft and caring at her friends. She attends the same school as the other girls. Her name means "Green Tree". Mizu Aoi (みずあおい) / Cure Blue (ブルーを治す Kyua Buru) Aoi is Midori's best friend. She has a motivated power, her smile gives her friends power. She attends the same school as the girls. Her name means "Blue Water". Mascots Kora (高良) Kora has a white fur with blue eyes, she has the form of a cat. She ends her sentences like, "~Koro". Colortiels Colortiels are rain-drop mascots with colors of the Rainbow. The Cures have to collect like them in each battle with a Kurokage, if they collect them they could give the Cures powerups. There are 10 of them. *'Retiel' - It is the first colortiel which appears. It has the color of red. *'Ortiel '- It is the second colortiel which appears. It has the color of orange. *'Yetiel '- It is the third colortiel which appears. It has the color of yellow. *'Gretiel '- It is the fourth colortiel which appears. It has the color of green. *'Blutiel '- It is the fifth colortiel which appears. It has the color of blue. *'Purtiel '- It is the sixth colortiel which appears. It has the color of purple. *'Pinktiel '- It is the seventh colotiel which appears. It has the color of pink. *'Browtiel '- It is the eight colortiel which appears. It has the color of brown. *'Whitel '- It is the ninth colortiel which appears. It has the color of white. *'Blatiel '- It is the tenth colortiel which appears. It has the color of black. Villains Kumori (曇り) Kumori is one of the main villains in the series. She has the power to summon more than five Kurokages at a time. Her name means, "Shadow Clouds". 'Kurokage '(黒影) Kurokages are shadow monsters summoned by the energy of color. They steal people's colors making the people in grey and in stone. Its name means, "Dark Shadow". Declaimer *''Pretty Cure isn't made by me or owned, Toei Animation owns it. I just made my own fan show.'' Category:Fan Series Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure